1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to an antishock structure of scooter, particularly a kind that achieves cushioning effect when the scooter is sliding to render the moving of scooter smoother and more stable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regular scooter usually has a front wheel, a rear wheel, and a long bar handle installed on top of the footboard for user to hold onto and slide. Given that conventional scooters are not equipped with any shock absorbing device, they tend to wobble or even go slanted when it travels on uneven surface that causes the user to lose balance and takes away the fun of the game. This kind of shortcoming has long been the object of complaint by merchants and consumers alike. Thus there is a need to provide an antishock structure for scooter to improve its handling and enhances its value.